


Hardest Decision

by ohcosima



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Character Death, Puppies, Swearing, also I'm a slut for Poussey's angsty past sorry I'm saying it now, it's poussey's bithday!!, there's a hint of soso/taystee brotp yeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcosima/pseuds/ohcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special occasion, and Brook decides to surprise Poussey. And what's a better surprise than puppies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardest Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, I'm back! I never thought Poussoso would take the place in my heart it has now, but here we are. In serious need of fics featuring these adorable assholes. This fic took me by surprise because I was thinking about them, then about puppies, and then about them _and_ puppies and my heart exploded. I hope your hearts explode too (in a good way, obviously). Comments, advice and kudos are always appreciated!

Brook’s gloved hand took Poussey’s, squeezing it gently. Poussey was too busy staring ahead of her to notice Brook’s fond gaze directed at her, but she turned slightly at the contact, eyes blown with wonder.

“I’ve never had one.” She almost whispered. “You know, with my father always moving and all. We never could keep one.” Brook listened carefully. While she spilled her entire childhood the second she arrived to the conclusion that Poussey was her friend, Poussey rarely opened up about her past. She was vague and evasive, but Brook didn’t dwell on it. She learned not to push, and to treasure these moments.

Poussey nodded absently, caressing lightly over her thumb. “Especially after mom’s… you know. We never spoke about it after it happened, and we just stopped talking about a lot of other things too. I used to think it was my fault.” She huffed a laugh, shaking her head. Brook frowned, swiftly stepping in.

“P, your father would never—”

“No, no, I know.” Poussey still held her hand, “I meant the speaking. We would go days without a word.” She nodded hastily, “I thought I was fucking dumb because I couldn’t even manage to spit a fucking hello when he came picking me up after school.” She pauses, “I didn’t mean… _that_. I knew the real reason. Besides, I’m not that fucking egoistical,” she laughed, gaining back the mirth that had seemed to vanish slowly in her tone as she spoke. “I just stopped asking, even if I didn’t know what he’d have said. I just assumed he didn't want to talk to me. I knew he didn't blame me, but still... I don't know. I wanted one so bad. Fuck, I was so alone.” She ducked her head, and Brook pretended not to notice the wetness in her eyes, knowing it was just a thing Poussey did. She got emotional every now and then. She hated being made fun of it, and she hated people pointing it out even more.

Brook nodded with a small smile, waiting for her to recoil. “Are you ready?” she prompted, and she immediately felt a rise of glee at the thought of Poussey surrounded by puppies.

“Hell fucking yes.” Poussey looked at her with gleaming eyes, a grin immediately spreading on her face. She glowed with happiness, Brook could feel it in the way she tightly gripped her hand, almost trotting into the building.

They entered the place, a bell ringing as they opened the door. As soon as they were inside, the air was filled with barking, meowing, sounds of paws running around and balls being thrown. Poussey was overwhelmed by the view in front of her; she couldn’t make out all of the sound she was hearing, nor could she fully take in all of the animals she was seeing. She could distinctly feel her heart beating in her chest as if it wanted to break free. She gripped Brook’s hand, simply unable to say anything.

“Let’s dive in!” Brook squealed excitedly, rushing forward and pulling Poussey along.

She stopped in front of a cage where a bunch of golden retriever puppies played with each other.

“Look!” Brook pointed at them. Poussey was smiling so much that she already felt her cheeks hurting.

“Oh my god,” she admired the cute display in front of her, but Brook had other plans. They jumped from the cute puppies to a big cage containing two colorful parrots. Poussey stared, amazed as they picked at their food every now and then or just changed perch.

The Brook dragged her in front of a basket where a cat and her kittens were comfortably nested. Half of them were sleeping, while others just licked at their fur.

“Poussey, look at him!” Brook suddenly hissed, tugging at her sleeve while gesturing wildly. She pointed at one of the older cats that were wandering freely around the room.

This cat had a reddish fur, with white patches sprayed on his face, chest and legs. He was slightly round, probably due to his fluffy coat. He seemed to be scanning the room attentively. When he turned his face towards them, Poussey noticed he had a blind eye.

Poussey inhaled, “It’s him.”

Brook smiled fondly, “Are we sure?” she asked a bit sheepishly. Poussey bit her lip, still looking in his direction while nodding. She saw him saunter towards an old dog slumping in a corner near a pack of puppies. As he moved towards her he settled himself near her, as he was cuddling her.

Brook noticed the smile as soon as it happened. It was that smile she did when she was amused, but at the same time sincerely struck by something. It was real and it hit Brook harder every time. The right corner of her upper lip lifted and her eyes sparkled. Brook knew that smile all too well by now.

“So. They are quite the couple.” Brook beamed. Poussey turned her head to look at her with something akin to awe in her eyes.

“They are.” She nodded fervently, before flashing a bashful smile and giggling. Brook raised her eyebrow knowingly. She let go of her hand to call one of the volunteers that managed the shelter.

“I’m gonna go look around a bit,” she squeezed Poussey shoulders once before turning and scanning the room to find somebody who could help her.

“Yeah, I’m gonna too.” Poussey said, but Brook was already on her way to filling up the papers for an adoption.

Sometime later, after a tour around the shelter of her own, she texted Poussey, telling her to meet her near the door. She received a text from Taystee, telling her that Poussey had been sending her pictures of animals for three hours straight and that ‘the girl has lost her chill, for real. Tell her to stop and smell the roses cause they ain’t gonna run off for sure’, to quote exactly. She grinned while typing an answer.

 **To Taystee** : Be prepared, we’re bringing friends with us!!!

 **From Taystee** : if you bring any rats I’m gonna have your asses, I’m telling you

 **To Taystee** : No rats, promise! Ahahah

 **From Taystee** : so what are you gonna take in?

 **To Taystee** : It’s a surprise, but you’ll like them. Poussey is head over heels already

 **From Taystee** : yeah I bet ahah text me when you’re coming back

 **To Taystee** : Will do!

She shut her phone when she noticed Poussey coming her way. She wore a delirious smile that Brook immediately matched. “I can’t choose, B,” she smiled brightly, “They’re all so freaking adorable!”

Brook laughed, “Well, you have to. Sadly, we can’t take all of them home,”

Poussey clicked her tongue, “I don’t know,” she drew out.

“Maybe we should do another tour,” Brook suggested, glancing at the clock on the wall, “We have a couple of hours before they close.”

Poussey seemed to be considering it, but Brook already knew she had already accepted. So when she bit her lip and said “Let’s go,” she shook her head.

“As if you’re about to refuse,”

“Shut up.”

During the whole trip around the place, Brook saw Poussey’s soft gaze directed at every pup, but she surely noticed her eyes darting to the place where the old mama and his feline friend snuggled against each other.

“So, what’s the verdict?” she asked, after they approached them again. Poussey squatted to pet them, looking dubious.

“I still think we should take him.” She muttered, looking at the cat. “But also… man, I don’t know. What if she gets sad if we take him? Or if _he_ gets sad.”

Brook smirked. “Are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

Poussey got up, her eyes wide. “I don’t know! Look, if our landlord has a problem, fuck it, we can call Taystee or someone, we don’t—”

“Poussey.”

“Ok, ok. Let me think. The mama has the pups. The cat seems alone. So—”

“Poussey.”

“I’m trying to decide here, Brook! Don’t rush me!”

Brook waited while Poussey contemplated what, at the moment, must have been the hardest choice for Poussey Washington, softie extraordinaire. After the first twenty second, Brook couldn’t hold it in anymore. She lost it, throwing herself at a pensive and confused Poussey. “Poussey, we can take them both. The pups too.”

Poussey gaped, eyes widening in shock. “You fucker, you could have just told!” she tried to wriggle herself out of her girlfriend’s hold, not quite planning on succeeding.

Brook was still laughing, “Yeah, I love you too,”

Poussey rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest. She muttered something but Brook didn’t catch it.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Poussey was trying to hold a grunge, but the both of them knew it wouldn’t last.

“Aaaaaw, come on. Are you really mad at me?”

“Damn right I am.”

“It was a surprise, killjoy.” Brook pouted. She internally cheered when she saw Poussey visibly trying to repress a smile. Needless to say, she was failing royally.

Brook gave Poussey her best puppy face, knowing full well that it would take her thirty seconds tops to win the other girl over.

Poussey side-eyed her, finally bursting in laughter after said time. “Ok. But only ‘cause I want to celebrate!”

Two of the volunteers helped them load all of the animals in the car. Brook tried helping, but the cat tried escaping from her admittedly weak grip repeatedly, and she ended up almost throwing him on a passer-by. She apologized profusely as Poussey pissed herself with laughter behind her.

During the ride home, Brook observed Poussey driving. Warm lights flashed on her features. She smiled softly, “Happy birthday,” she almost whispered. Poussey didn’t turn to look at her. She blinked once, her lips slowly curling in a tender smile.

“The happiest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at izzy-lightwccd.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, you can send me prompts(but read the rules first! You can find them on my profile on here)!


End file.
